Misconception
by TKD-Princess
Summary: Max and Alec have to play along so they wont get in trouble. MA (The Logan bashing continues! Yea!)
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Misconception  
  
SUMMARY: Max and Alec have to play along so they wont get in trouble. M/A (A/N: The whole purpose of this story is to hear Max call Logan "Daddy")  
  
SPOILERS: After 'Hello, Goodbye' and before 'Love among the runes'  
  
TYPE: Short stand-alone.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
A/N: I just had to get this out. I wrote it in a half an hour so it's not that great but still wont hurt if you reviewed.  
  
A/N2: The whole purpose of this story is to hear Max call Logan "Daddy"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quick get up here!" Alec yelled to Max who was following him, as they climbed up the side of the slippery building finally reaching the top.  
  
"Out of all the days it rains in Seattle. It had to rain today!" Max yelled leaping from one building to the next.  
  
Alec felt like telling her to shut up, but this was no time to fight about something stupid. After all sector cops were chasing them.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Max asked looking around the rooftop of a building.  
  
"Logan's." Alec declared looking over at Fogle Towers not very far away.  
  
'Oh great!' Max thought. 'Now I have to pretend I'm with Alec. This is going to be uncomfortable. Maybe I should just tell Alec that Logan thinks we're together. Or maybe I'll tell him after we leave.' She thought tentatively.  
  
Alec could still see the sector cops on their tails right down the street. Bullets were shot in all directions and Alec ran as fast as he could while the rain drenched him, which made it even harder to run.  
  
Small and large puddles covered the street and Max cursed silently, hoping that her favorite pair of jeans wont get ruined. Meanwhile, they were getting closer to Logan's and Max was getting more and more nervous.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Logan sat at his desk reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. 'I wish Max would let me help her with this.' Logan thought as he looked through all the articles with headings such as 'FREAKS ON THE LOOSE!' and 'CAN YOU PROTECT YOUR FAMILY FROM MUTANTS?' and of course 'HELP ELIMINATE THE MUTANTS'  
  
"She's so stubborn." Logan whispered to him self as he turned the page, but something interrupted. The door came retreating as Max busted through looking hotter then ever.  
  
Logan stood up in surprise. "What happened Max?" he asked and noticed Alec tagging along. And how her tight, wet shirt was clinging to her form.  
  
"I can't explain, sector cops are chasing us." She said quickly grabbing Alec's hand and dragging him to the closest bedroom and shutting the door behind them.  
  
Logan stood in the middle of his living room in awe. Just then a man walked through the door, a sector cop.  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind we are looking for two mutants we caught them sneaking into this building. Do you mind if I take a look around?" the man asked.  
  
"Well actually-" Logan was about to oppose but the man was already looking around and began walking down the hall to the bedrooms.  
  
The man cautiously walked the hallway, careful not get killed. He opened the closet door and took out his gun checking inside. Logan just followed him.  
  
He opened the first bedroom door and there on the bed were Max and Alec laying and kissing passionately. Logan's mouth dropped.  
  
"Daddy!" Max yelled jumping off of Alec. "You didn't have to bring the cops in here if you don't like my boyfriend!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Cale." Alec said like a teenager who was just caught by his girlfriend's parents. "I swear. I didn't do anything."  
  
'I can't believe Max is pretending to be my daughter! Am I that old?' Logan asked himself insecurely.  
  
The sector cop started laughing. "I'm sorry for the intrusion sir. I'll be on my way." The cop turned around and began walking out the door still laughing.  
  
Max and Alec sighed in relief. 'Here comes the awkward part.' Max thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan. We had to hide somewhere." She began.  
  
"It's okay." He said sadly, he hadn't really accepted the fact that Max and Alec we're together. until now.  
  
"No, it's not okay. I promised my self if we pulled this off I would tell you both the truth." She said.  
  
"The truth?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yes. Alec, I told Logan we were together." She admitted.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
  
Logan stood in shock not really understanding what was going on. "Because, I didn't want to hurt Logan so this was the easiest way to push him away."  
  
Alec didn't say anything. He turned around not wanting to look at him. "Why didn't you just tell him the truth Max? Huh? Why? Why do I always end up being the bad guy! I am sick of this Max! Your twisted little games that I do not want to be a part of anymore." He stopped briefly looking at Logan, the Max. "I'm out." He said and began walking out the door.  
  
Max caught him. "Please Alec. I'm telling him the truth now. Please just hear this and if you don't ever want to speak to me again, I'll understand."  
  
Alec decided to hear her, but he was still pissed as hell!  
  
Max knew this was going to be hard, but it had to be done, for the sake of her love. She turned to Logan trying to find the words, but once she started talking the words just poured out like liquid.  
  
"Logan, It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore. And I am sorry that it took this long for me to realize. I have wasted two years of my life and yours."  
  
Logan just stood there and let the words hit him like hard concrete. "Somebody once told me, that we don't belong together, that humans and transgenics can't mix, and I've fought him for along time trying to make him realize that it's not true. But the more I fought him; I started slowly accepting the fact. And realizing what he meant." 'Where are these words coming from?' she thought.  
  
"I fell in love with this man." She said glancing over at Alec. "And I know I should have told you sooner, but the truth is I didn't believe my self. I wanted our relationship to work out so bad. But it didn't. I hope you understand." She finished and walked toward Alec.  
  
"Max." Logan called after her and she turned around. "Take care." He said with a smile. 'Oh well, I still have Asha.' He thought.  
  
"Thanks." Max replied and entered Alec's embrace. "Come on let's go home." He said.  
  
"Yeah I'd like that." She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
They walked out side and Max felt like a thousand pounds had just been lifted off her shoulders. She took a deep breath as the sun started once again coming out after the storm.  
  
"You know." Alec began. "I dreamed about you dumping Logan for me, and now that it finally happened I don't feel that same victory I thought I would." He confessed.  
  
"Maybe because there is a decent human being, somewhere inside of you that actually makes you feel sorry for him." Max offered.  
  
"Oh Max, that just made my ego boost up to a ten." He said grinning.  
  
Max shook her head. "You and your ego."  
  
"Did you really mean what you said in there?" he asked now seriously.  
  
"Every word." Max replied still with her arm wrapped around him she leaned until her head rested on the side of his muscular arm. She closed her eyes briefly. 'Damn life is good!' 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Misconception  
  
Summary: Max and Alec have to play along so they wont get in trouble. MA (AN: The whole purpose of this story is to hear Max call Logan....)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Dark Angel, they belong to James Cameron and Fox.  
  
A/N: I didn't think I was going to write any more chapters for this story, but since I got so many reviews I guess I feel kind of obligated to, so here it is. I also wrote this in less then thirty minutes (seems to be the formula)  
  
A/N: Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The smell of tomatoes roasting in a pan with garlic and olive oil filled the penthouse as Logan cooked his famous pasta putaneska. He decided to add a bit more pepper to his sauce.  
  
His trail of thought brought him to a week ago. The last time he saw Max. When she came to hide from the sector police, with Alec in tow, he thought rolling his eyes. He will never forget the look on her face when he walked in with the sector cop. It all seemed just a bit too real.  
  
'But could it be real?' he asked him self imagining a 5-year-old version of Max running up to him with her arms open and little pig tails. And then he imagined himself waiving to Max as she got on a school bus, slightly older, in a little school uniform and a backpack on her back. And then her, riding her bike, doing her homework, and making out with Alec on the couch.  
  
He shook the pleasant thoughts out of his head as he smelled smoke coming from his pasta sauce. "Shit." Cursed as he grabbed the pan and threw it into the sink, and did the stupidest thing yet, he turned on the faucet and immediately as the water hit the burning pan dark clouds of smoke steamed into the air, on him, and all over his kitchen.  
  
He sighed and went to the bathroom to wash his face from the dark smoke that left his skin dirty. He splashed cold water onto his face and looked into the mirror. A sudden flash on insecurity came as he pictured himself next to Alec. He grabbed a towel in anger and wiped his face and flinging it carelessly before exiting the small bathroom.  
  
'It just isn't fair!' he thought. 'How am I supposed compete with him? But then again I guess there is no competition at all, since she chose to be with Alec.' Instantly a mental picture of Max and Alec having sex came to his mind. He thought of various positions and things they would do to each other.  
  
Logan jumped up, "What the hell am I thinking?" he asked himself as he headed back into the kitchen. He looked at the pan in the sink and sighed. Now he didn't have enough material to make a new sauce so he grabbed his coat and headed to the grocery store to buy more.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan pulled the coat closer to himself when he walked out of the warm building. The cold air was more then he was used to, with him inside all day. As he was walking he noticed a young woman with a baby carriage, she struggled with the baby obvious that it was her first and she was inexperienced.  
  
'Oh my god!' he thought. 'What if Max is pregnant? Sure watching them make it would be fun but what about the outcome?' This thought terrified him he entered the supermarket in search for his supplies to make new pasta sauce.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan arrived at his penthouse, the thought of Max having a baby couldn't leave his mind. I guess somehow in his mind he could always think that she could come back to him, but with a baby there would always he some kind of emotional attachment between them. After all, they brought a new life into this world!  
  
"No! No! No!" he yelled at himself to make himself stop thinking about it. 'But I guess she still could come back to me, even if she had a baby. Sure I could pretend to be the baby's father. And probably do a better job then Alec!' he thought.  
  
But that wasn't what worried it was the fact that he didn't think, he knew he couldn't perform in the bedroom as well as Alec. After all, Alec was younger, stronger, and way sexier. 'But what was the last thing that Gem told him in Terminal City? Oh yeah, once you go transgenic you never go back.' 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Again, I didn't think I would have to update but I have to! I just can't help my self! The Logan bashing continues!

* * *

CHAPTER THREEAfter a long and serious discussion with himself Logan decided it was time he paid Max and her so called lover a visit. He had finally found the cure. It cost him $35,000 but he didn't care as long as it had the slightest chance of getting him and Max back together he would try it. Of course, under each of Logan's stupid plans there was a back up which was to plead on his knees.  
  
He decided he would entice her with his best suit and new cologne he had bought earlier. After all, a woman of Max's stature deserved the best things in life. Something he was sure that Alec could not deliver, but he, Logan Cale, definitely could.  
  
Now the question in Logan's empty, narrow-minded head left was: _Would she give up a relationship with Alec with mind blowing sex over his pasta and "posh" lifestyle?_ He, being as stupid as he is, couldn't decide between those two.  
  
_'I'm also good looking.'_ He thought cockily as he looked into the mirror of his bedroom dresser. _'Well, not as good looking as Alec, but I'm okay.'_ His smile faded.  
  
He had gotten dressed and went to the bathroom to fix his hair (if it could get fixed). **He decided that instead of spiking it as usual or just leaving it uncombed he would gel it, and comb it back. (So that his hair would look like a corn field that just got rained over).  
**  
He then decided to put on some cologne. Instead of gently putting some on he splashed a generous amount all over his suit. Finally satisfied with his look he walked out of the bathroom and toward the door remembering at the last second to bring the cure.

* * *

TERMINAL CITY  
  
Max and Alec walked out of Alec's office. She smoothed out her shirt and ran a hand through her hair to make sure it wasn't ruffled up from their hot episode. Even though everyone knew that they enjoyed taking some time while everyone was at lunch to meet in his office and do the horizontal mambo. Max and Alec tried to hide it as much as they could, but the walls of Alec's office were not sound proof.  
  
"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Max called as they entered the main room in HQ. When Max and Alec were around other people they pretended they weren't together by avoiding each other so they usually went their separate ways once entering the crowd.  
  
"Nothing." Dix answered. "We, ugh, we just got back from lunch."  
  
"Dix, could you take these files down to the med center please?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure, ugh, Mole could you pick those up for me please." Dix said trying to avoid anything that Max had just recently touched.  
  
"No! You pick it up." Mole said moving as far away as possible from the stack of papers.  
  
Max glared at them. "What is wrong with you guys?"  
  
"Nothing Max, it's just that I don't want to touch anything that I can suspect those hands have been near." Dix explained briefly hoping to get Mole's support on this.  
  
Max immediately brushed a deep red color and looked at Alec as he tried to contain himself from chuckling.  
  
"Max?" A voice from the door called and everyone's attention snapped from Max to the ugly man at the door. Logan.  
  
Max frowned at the sight of him while everyone around her started laughing at Logan's ridiculous new look. Logan ignored everyone and concentrated on Max. '_I should have gotten her flowers.'_ He thought cursing himself silently.  
  
Max glared at Alec slightly to take her eyes off the hideous man in front of her. Alec immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Logan? What are you doing here?" She asked silently.  
  
"I just, I have some news for you." He said wishing he had worked on that first line. I guess his cockiness had got him thinking that the first time she saw him she would sink to her knees and want to get back together with him.  
  
"News?" she asked confusingly.  
  
"Could we please talk in private?" he asked clearing his throat to make it seem manlier.  
  
Max sighed rolling her eyes and looked toward Alec again. "Okay." She began to follow him to her office.

* * *

MAX'S OFFICE  
  
Logan, Max and Alec entered the office and waited to see what was going on. While a cluster of transgenics gathered outside of the office to hear what they are saying. Max ignored them and hoped that Logan would just leave as soon as possible.  
  
"So, what news do you have for me?" she asked uncomfortably, but she was glad Alec was there and standing by her side as usual, which she would have to thank him for later _'I just wonder how?'_ her naughty mind wandered off, but she soon snapped her attention to Logan.  
  
"Well, I came to tell you I have found the cure." He said with a smile of hope on his face.  
  
Max stared at him oddly. "And?"  
  
Logan was shocked but continued. "I was going to give you the cure, so you can take it." He said stupidly.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Max asked. "Were not together anymore and I don't see a reason why I should take it."  
  
Logan sighed frustratingly. "Come on Max, I know you love me. Come on admit it!" he said raising his voice.  
  
"Logan, what is your problem?" Max asked. _'God, he has some denial issues!'_  
  
"You don't have to be with him anymore! Look I have the cure right here." He said taking it out of his pocket and holding it for her to see.  
  
"Logan get out." She said trying to stay as calm as possible, but that was obviously impossible with Logan.  
  
"No! Come on what's the matter? What has he got that I don't?" he asked arrogantly.  
  
Max tried to suppress a laugh, but it was too much and she giggled slightly. The crowd of transgenics outside also fell in heaps of laughter.  
  
This made Logan even more angry and embarrassed. "What has he got? Is it the fucking? Is that what he's better at? You whore! That's all you care about!" Logan now practically screamed.  
  
With one smooth move Alec punched him in the face sending weak Logan to the ground and in the process spilling the cure.  
  
"Ow!" Logan complained as blood began to ooze out of his nose.  
  
Max looked at him disgustingly. "Come on Alec, let's get out of here." She said signaling for Alec to come with her.  
  
Max trusted the other transgenics to do something with Logan while she and Alec went back to his apartment and she found a way to thank him for punching Logan in the face.  
  
"Could life get any better?" Alec asked almost rhetorically.  
  
Max thought about it for a second before smiling at him. "Not that I know of." She winked.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it took me almost an hour to write that! 


End file.
